Grimm Chances
by Qdawg
Summary: When Elizabeth ends up in Remnant with no combat training other than self defense training how will she survive? Rated T for blood and violence may change. Reviews accepted gladly.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys, new story because my last one was getting ZERO feedback so I thought that you guys didn't like it. In this story I will put a fan of RWBY in Remnant so deal with it. If you don't like these stories I'm sorry. But if you do ENJOY! When doing the voice of the mystical narrator use the voice from Stanley Parable!**

(Mystical Narrator POV)

Let me tell you about a girl named Elizabeth Jane Smith. She has bright green eyes, and shoulder length black hair, and a pug named Frankie. She lives a normal boring life, but one day that all changes.

(Elizabeth POV)

I got up at seven like usual, took a shower, fed Frankie, and got ready for work. But as I get out of my Parents home I see some black clouds on the horizon.

"Hmm I hope I don't get soaked." I think out loud to my self. I start walking towards Walmart, but suddenly feel a drop land. Then more landed, and more until in was completely drenched. I entered the store, checked myself in, and started working one of the cash registers.

I was almost jumping in joy when my shift was over because I hated my job. I then noticed that it was STILL raining! I then walked home slowly, getting as wet as if I went to a pool.

When I reached my door it was slightly ajar for some reason. I walk in and call out to my parents. No reply. I was actually kind of scared.

"Pull yourself together Elizabeth this is just your imagination" I thought. But out of no where the culprit springs up and grabs my wrists. I scream but he puts a hand over my mouth, but I bite his hand and elbow him in the gut.

"Arg ow" he screeches, then advances at me with a knife. I've taken self defense classes so I know what to do, but fear freezes me in place. He stabs me between the ribs.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" I scream along with a few swears. My dad rushes in with a bat and is relieved when I tell him it was a bad dream. He smiles gets me a glass of water and leaves. I can't sleep so I get on my laptop with my earbuds and watch the first episode of RWBY a show that I loved. When I was finished I started to type more on my story of Scarlett before sleep wraps its warm embrace around me.

I wake up in my bed I get dressed, take a shower, and head downstairs to feed Frankie. Since today is my day off work I decide to go to my favorite cafe in town.

As I walk down the street with a happy skip I see an odd looking pawnshop I've never seen before, intrigued I head down that way. I walk in and the man greets me with a warm hello. I say hello back and see a rather peculiar object. It was a box labeled Pandora in fancy cursive. I look at the box and decide to open it. But as my hand reaches the top the man snatches the box away.

"But sir!" I say "This is on sale". He replies "not anymore". "Why not?" I say being my curious self. "your asking too many questions!" he says. I snort and knock the lid of the box off. "Boop" I say playfully. Bad mistake.

It seemed like nothing at first just a single little tug. The man yells "run!". But I just say "why what could opening a box POSSIBLY do!?" I yell. Soon the tug from the box is getting harder and I can feel myself getting closer to the box. Then suddenly we both get pulled in the box. I scream in agony as the box does its magic. When I wake up I'm in the middle of a forest.

"w-where am I?" I turn to see the pawn shop guy get up. I slap him, and he yells "what is that for!?" "Why do you keep something like that in your store?!" you yell.

"Well I-" he's interrupted by a claw going through his chest and I scream at the top of my lungs. I begin running but can feel the beast catching up.

I eventually slow down and the beast tackles me. I close my eyes and brace for death.

**Sorry for a short first chapter. I'll try to get more down next chapter. I'm just starting out so tips, pointers, and personal preferences are gladly accepted. AAAAND I will see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter? Yay! Well as I said earlier I'm just starting out so tips and reviews are accepted with open arms. Remember to use your Stanley Parable voices! And as always, ENJOY!**

(Mysterious narrator POV)

Elizabeth is pinned down by a terrifying monster with no escape. How will she evade Death's clutches?

(Ozpin's POV ten minutes earlier)

I was sipping my coffee, like usual when I get an alert on my scroll. "hmm humanoids detected in the Emerald Forest" What I saw almost made me spit out my coffee. I saw a girl and a man materialize out of nothing and the man getting killed. "Glynda get Ruby, now!" She sprinted out of the room and found Ruby. Ruby enter the room "what's wrong professor?" I show her my scroll "I need you to save this girl" "why me?" She asks. "you have your speed, now go!" She sprints off.

"This is a bad idea, she hasn't even gone through initiation yet." Glynda states. "She is the only one who can get to her in time." I say back.

(Elizabeth's POV real time)

I braced for death, but it never came. The beast suddenly went limp and fell over on me, with no head. I gasp at the sight I saw. blood and rose petals were everywhere. "wait, petals" I think in my head. When I look up I see and even stranger sight, Ruby Rose.

"Hy my names R-" "Ruby Rose" I say cutting her off. "um ya" she says awkwardly. I reach out my hand to shake, but pull it back noticing that I'm covered in blood, from the beast and from the man. "well" Ruby says "It's time to head back to Beacon" "ok, lead the way"

We walk for a while and I see the man. "oh my god" I say. Ruby just looks at me. "You know this guy?" she asks. I shake my head "no". We continue walking until we reach a huge cliff. "How am I going to get up there?" I ask. Ruby thinks for a while. "Ok hold on to Crescent Rose" "ok"I say grabbing the handle. "hold on tight" Ruby says.

Ruby reloads putting her high recoil rounds in. She begins firing propelling us up the mountain face. By the time we reach the top I'm scared out of my mind. "Ruby don't ever do that again" I say.

"But it was fun" Ruby says with a huge grin on her face. A guy who I can easily guess is Ozpin says "hi" and takes me to a dark room with a single lamp.

"Let's have a chat, shall we?" he says. I sit down "looks more like an interrogation" I mumble. "What was that?" he asks. "nothing" I say. He pulls out what looks to be a scroll, and shows me footage of me materializing out of nothing. "care to explain this" he says. "I wish I could explain this" I say.

"Ok, where are you from?" he asks. "Oh my" I think. I can only remember one city in RWBY so I just spout out "Vale" "Ok, what does that U.S.A on your shirt stand for" he asks. "Oh shit" I think in my head" "think of something" I say in my head. "Um United S-service Association" I mentally face palm after that. I know he knows it's a lie, but it's the best I've got.

"Can you fight?" he asks. I thought it was obvious I couldn't fight so I said "no". "Do you have anywhere to stay?" he asks. "no" I say again. "You can sleep here for tonight" "And you can clean yourself up and get a change of clothes." He says. "Thank you" I say wanting a shower desperately. I walk out of the dark room and walk to get the clothes that were promised.

I get odd looks from everyone. They all see a girl with bloody clothing walking around. I grab the clothes and ask where the showers are. I take a shower getting all the blood off me. I get my new clothes on and throw the old ones away. All I want to do is go to sleep, but when I look at the clock it's only seven o'clock.

I sigh and look for something to pass the time. I don't want to talk to anyone because I'm naturally shy when meeting new people. So I just sit in the corner looking around. Looking around I saw Blake, reading a book or trying to, if Ruby and Yang weren't talking to her. As they left Ruby saw me and pointed at me and they both went over to me.

"Hi I noticed you met my sister" Yang said. "Yes I did" I said Yang. "Well I'm Y-" "Yang Xiao Long" I say interrupting her. "Well I see you and Ruby have talked about me then" Ruby shook her head "I didn't". "She knew my name too" Ruby said.

"Ruby you don't want to be my friend, I'm not staying here for long." "why not?" Ruby asked. I sigh "Because I can't fight." "I don't even have my aura unlocked" I added. "Well that's an easy fix she said as she got on her knees to be at my level." "Ruby? What are you doing?" I ask. "I'm awakening your aura" Ruby says.

Ruby awakens my Aura and I glow a bright silver. By now it's ten thirty. "Ruby, you look exhausted you should sleep" I say. "Ok" she says and curls up in an sleeping bag and is asleep instantly.

"I should sleep too" I say to myself as I see everyone crawling in their sleeping bags but Blake. I walk over to Blake and say "you should sleep you have initiation soon" "you do to don't you?" Blake asks. "no I can't fight I'm just here because I have nowhere else to go." I say. "Why were you all bloody when you got here?" Blake asks.

"I had a little tumble with an Ursa if Ruby hadn't been there I would be dead." I say. "You should stay" Blake states. "why I would just be a burden to my team." "I don't think so" Blake says. "I think you know more than you let on" she says. "wow I'm that easy to read" I say. "yes I do know quite a bit" I say.

"Just what do you know" Blake asks. "I know that you can't hide from your past forever Blake Belladonna." As soon as I say that I wish I could take it back. I start walking away but Blake catches up. "What do you know about my past?" Blake asks with a very serious expression.

"Fuck" I think in my head. I know I can't lie to get out of this one so all I say is "everything".

**Well guys like a promised longer chapters! Don't forget to review. It helps me get better content out to you and as always I will see you. In the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm still you you guys you are helping me become a better writer by reviews and are motivating me to write more! Sorry for the wait but my three year old nephew broke his collar bone, and he's been in pain. But you guys don't want to hear about my boring life you want to read about Elizabeth's. Remember your Stanley Parable voices!**

(Mysterious narrator)

Elizabeth has blown her cover due to her nature of blurting things out, and that has caused a certain person to ask certain questions she doesn't want to answer.

(Blake's POV)

"What do you know about me?" I asked curious and concerned about what she knew. I could tell she wanted to take it back.

But she simply replied "Everything".

(Elizabeth's POV)

"Shit" I thought as Blake started talking.

"Well since you know everything about me it's only fair that I get to get some answers from you. She says.

I gulp getting ready for her questions.

"Ok, how did you end up in the Emerald Forest?" She inquired.

"Um... I uh... I don't want to answer that."

She frowned. "Ok, how do you know about me?" She asked

"Why can't she just ask a nice question like my favorite color?!" I was screaming in my head. "I can't say how I know."

"Why can't you give me any straight answers!" She asks frustrated.

"Shh, people are trying to sleep." I say calmly.

"Ok I will let you off the hook this time, but I will get my answers!" She states and gets in a sleeping bag.

"Well shit" I think in my head. Time to sleep.

(Time skip because this dream doesn't matter)

I get up to see that almost everyone is still asleep.

"If I leave now I can get out of here before anyone notices." I think. I walk to the door and open it.

"Where do you think your going young lady?" A voice says from behind me. I jump, and turn to see Ozpin with his coffee and cane.

"I um... I uh I-I don't belong here." I stutter.

"Do you believe that, or are you using it as an excuse to leave?" He asks.

"Well your headmaster, do you think a girl with no fighting skills can attend this school?" I ask.

"Do the initiation, and we will see." He says.

Remembering the initiation I remember the first part.

"Oh no!" I say.

"Why not?" he states.

"I'm afraid of heights." I say softly.

He chuckles "well it's your choice, but you still have time before initiation, so think about it." He says then leaves me alone.

I sigh and say "Ozpin!"

He turns "yes?"

"I'll do it, but I need a weapon." I say.

"Follow me." he says, and I follow him to what looks like an armory.

"Pick any of them." He says.

"um ok." I say staring at the weapons.

I grab two pistol-knife combinations because it wasn't to heavy.

Ozpin smiles and leaves.

I walk back to the ball room and sit. "What did I get myself into?" I ask myself. "I need to get home." I say.

Apparently Ruby was awake and asked "where do you live?"

My mind went blank to what the kingdoms were called, so I just said "um I live outside the kingdoms."

She lights up "what's it like out there?"

"Um different and dangerous" I say.

"Oh, ok" Ruby says.

"Time to get ready." I say as I grab my weapons.

"Where did you get those, and I thought you weren't doing the initiation?" Ruby asked.

"Ozpin talked me into doing this." I say.

(Time skip we ate breakfast and went out to initiation)

Ozpin said his speech "...After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

"Wait I can't do this!" I say in my head "too late now."

I got ready for launch.

**Okay guys not much action in this chapter, but the next two or so chapters will be Emerald Forest. Reviews are gladly accepted as always, and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	4. I'm Sorry Note

**Welcome back to my story! First thing that I have to say is I am so sorry. My computer was broken and I just recently got it fixed. You may be pleased to know that the story will continued soon! This is not a chapter, because I just now got my computer fixed. That's all I have to say for now, but I will see you in the next chapter! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I'm not dead. PLEASE DONT KILL ME! I'm sorry for my absence but my computer broke you know that already... Anyway I don't think that Elizabeth's current weapons will be permanent. So you know the drill! ANNNNND as always ENJOY!**

(Narrator dude guy POV)

Elizabeth was in great peril as she is about to be launched into a forest filled to the brim with deadly beasts.

(Elizabeth's POV)

"What exactly is a landing stratedgyyyyyy!?" Jaune said before flying off.

I stood on the launch pad, scared out of my mind. WOOOOOOSH

I was high up in the air, and I began thinking up a landing strategy.

"Ok, use the the blades to slide down the tree, Like Ren did."

"No my gun blades can't do that!" I was trying to think of ideas, but I realized I had none. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" I yelled as I neared the forest floor.

But then suddenly I stopped falling. When I opened my eyes I realized that I was stuck in some kind of giant web. I let out a sigh in relief, but then I noticed that I couldn't move. I tried ripping the web, but it was way too strong. I shot the gun hitting one of the strands, causing the web to rip. I shot again, causing my arm to spring free. I began cutting the web, and got out. That's when I saw it. The biggest spider ever.

It was huge, about the size of an Ursa. It was black with a bone mask, and bone spikes all over it. It began walking toward me, and I was frozen in fear. It got ready to strike, but I shot it in one of its eight incapacitated the spider, however I was not ready for the massive amount of recoil on the gun, and it flew out of my hands. I stumbled a few times, but managed to start running.

(Ozpin's POV)

"Why did you send Ms. Smith into initiation?!" Glynda roared.

"There must be a reason she was sent here. I'm simply finding that reason" I said as I watched Elizabeth run from the arachnid Grimm.

"There must be safer way!" Glynda shouted. I was about to reply when I looked on the scroll and saw something very bad.

Elizabeth tripped on a root while running and the spider was looming over her, ready to make the kill. I looked up at Glynda, and when she saw the look on my face she knew something was wrong. I looked back down, and didn't see what I expected, Elizabeth was laying on the ground.

She had a terrified expression on her face as she stared up at the tree next to her. I changed cameras to look at the trees and saw the spider, impaled through the abdomen and thorax on a branch.

Elizabeth got up, stared at her hands for a few seconds, then ran to where she saw falling trees.

I kept running and thought "how the hell did I do that!?" " that doesn't matter now, I need to think about what team to choose." "who can I be partners with?" "Well, Can't be partners with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Phyrra, or Ren."

"I cannot intervene with the story." I must get put on a team not in the RWBY show.

"Ok I think I can stop running." I think as I pant. I see Yang knocking over trees, and hide. "There's Yang, so I should wait to reveal myself."

I see Yang punching some Ursi, and wait behind the tree. I see the last one get finished by Blake, and they become partners. I follow them and tried to stay silent. Until I step on a branch.

Craaack! "Shit!" I thought.

Blake turned, and said "did you hear that?" "Ya I think so." Yang says.

Blake sniffs the air with her enhanced senses. "Show yourself! I know your there." I step out from my hiding spot. "Why have you been following us?" Yang said.

"Well, you guys can lead me to the relics soooooo yes, I was following you." Blake gave me a skeptical look

"Well, c'mon lets continue!" I say.

We walked through the never-ending forest in silence, ready for anything. Yang didn't even crack any jokes during the trek. Then we saw it, the temple.

We went in the temple and noticed Yang picking up one of the "relics". "How about a pretty pony!?" Yang yelled. I would have laughed, if I wasn't in deep thought.

I thought of how important this choice will be. "What piece do I grab!?" "If I pick the wrong one I could break the story!" "What do I pick!?" "What if my team hates me?!" "But I have to pick." "So I will pick...

**IMPORTANT SO READ THIS!**

**Hey guys I hate cliffhangers, but I had to, Because I need to ask you a question! Do you want Elizabeth to land on one of the Canon teams or an OC team? I am willing to make a five person Canon team. Answer in reviews or PMs. Also I am very sorry for this wait, it's inexcusable, but as always I will see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Description

**Ha, I got your hopes up didn't I. You probably thought this was a chapter! No this is a character description. I guess you would like to know what she was like so... Here ya go!**

Name: Elizabeth Jane Smith

Age: 16

Height: 5'2

Weight: 110 ( Lbs)

Gender: Female (I hope you all knew that by now)

Species: Human

Hair: Black, shoulder length

Eyes: Bright green

Appearance

Casual clothing: plain gray tee shirt, blue jeans, Long socks, and Black sneakers.

Body type: small and slim, almost pale skin, and has Adequate strength.

Personality

Sometimes her curiosity can get the better of her. Has a playful attitude, but has only a few friends. Her worst fear is heights. Hates bullies more than anything else. And says things before thinking sometimes. When angered or stressed she blurts out whatever comes to mind. She also talks to herself.

Combat

Weapon: 9mm pistol, varying dust bullets, with a knife attachment. (note that this may or may not be replaced)

Combat clothing: none as of this far (uses casual clothes in battle)

Aura: silver

Experience: no experience of any kind with weapons.

Backstory

Lives as an only child at her parents house. She gets bullied a lot because she has almost no friends. She treats her pug nicely and feeds him everyday on time. She loves going to her uncle's house because Elizabeth lives in a city, but her Uncle lives near a forest. She is smart, getting a's and b's in class. Watching RWBY was one of her favorite hobbies. She has watched up to the first episode of Volume two.

**Well that's all for the description if you want more I may make a new description later, but as always, I will see you IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! (By the way there's still time to cast your vote on what team Elizabeth gets put on. Vote by PMs or reviews!)**


End file.
